Total Drama Races
by Miss Snicket McGidgette
Summary: It's time for a new challage starring YOU! Chris,and his new co-host,Jackie Keiko,are having around the world race! 20 racers will try to win 1 million dollars in a death defying,sci-fi,mind blowing race! -APPS CLOSED- Formly known as Weirdchick13
1. Total Drama Races Intro

**_I said I wasn't go to do one of these but caved in. "-.- Anyway this is a interactive TDI/A/WT. This is my frist ineractive fanifc so NO flaming until after the frist chapter! Also this is sorta a sic-fi race.I don't own Chris McLean,but I do own Jackie!_**

* * *

**Total Drama Races**

Chris is standing in front of what looks like Japanese sic-fi looking auto repair shop. Behind him Japanese teenagers are fixing up or pimping out thier rides. He has a smile on his face showing all of his shiny glisening teeth. A dark skinned Japanese girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes wearing a short red kimono is standing next to him looking at the Japanese teenagers work on their cars. "Yo what's up dudes!?" Chris says to the camera "Chris McLean here with a new challage for you!" He looked at the girl who was gone from her spot and flirting with one of the Teenagers. He rolled his eyes at the girl and continued talking,"Me and my new co-host,Jackie Keiko,will be hosting a new show called Total Drama Races! 20 racers will go on a around the world trip while racing their most tricked out cars! And it's all for 1 million dollars!" Jackie pops up next to Chris to finsh up the intro. "The race will start here in world famous Tokyo,Japan and end at L.A,California! There will check points for you to stop at and at each point there will be a resting area there for you to repair your cars and for you to relax." "So get your cars ready for the most extreme race EV-AH!" said Chris now excited "HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA RACES!" shouted Jackie with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Rules:**

**1) ORIGINAL CHARACTERS,PLEASE!**

**2) Don't send in characters from different stories!**

**3) If you're going to use foreign languages like Japanese, Turkish, and any language other than Spanish and English, please explain.**

**4)Please don't go crazy with all the gadgets! I don't want the cars to have lasers that blow up the earth!**

**5)Submit 1 or 2 characters,please.**

**6)Make your cars as cool as they can be!**

**7)Your characters can't be related to the orignal TDI members!**

**8)I don't want 15 punk rockers or 88 goths so please be original!**

* * *

**-Application Form- **

Name:

Nickname:

Age:(16-18)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Where is your racer from?:

Appearance:(hair color,eye color,etc.)

Traits: (Tall, Accents, etc)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia:

What kind of car does your racer drive?:

It is pimped and how?:(neon lights,paint job,ect)

Want your OC to hook up? Yes or No:

If yes what kind of Stereotype:

How do they flirt:

Thy TDR:

Brief History:

Audition Tape:

Does Your Racer Cuss:

Suggestions For Challenges:

Extra:

If I need anything else I'll just send a PM or something.


	2. Castlist

**I know it seems early to post this,but I did anyway! So here are the frist four racers of Total Drama Races. I need more girls! Also there will be 10 girls and 10 boys.**

Girls:

1)Nina Fey,The Strong Silent Type

Boys:

1)Jaxon Kix,The Cool Rocker(Zero Mason)

2)Cody Drake,The Daredevil Musician(ZaneKazama001)

3)Johnny Williams,The Fighting Rocker(David The Ice)


	3. Second Castlist

**Here is the new castlist for Total Drama Racers! I need 4 more girls and 4 more boys! So please hurry and enter your racers!**

Girls:

1)Nina Fey-The Strong Silent Type(Alexex)

2)Elizabeth Hindle-The Crazy Shy Girl(xXErineilxX)

3)Pika Yong-The Sweet Girl(RobotWarsLuver1)

4)Alex Ryder-The Feisty One(Jason Southwell)

5)Erika Wolfe-The Sexy Artist(ZaneKazama001)

6)Phobos Raasol-The Talkative "Speed Demon"(ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

Boys:

1)Jaxon Kix-The Cool Rocker(Zero Mason)

2)Cody Drake-The Daredevil Musician(ZaneKazama001)

3)Johnny Williams-The Fighting Rocker(David The Ice)

4)Eli Nicotero-The Funny Metal Head(Another Dead Hero)

5)John Bouvier-The King Bee(Hero Skillet)

6)Deimos Raasol-The Isolated "Speed Demon" (ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)


	4. Second to last castlist!

**Here is the second to last castlist! I need 2 girls and 3 boys! So hurry up and get enter!**

**Girls:**

1)Nina Fey-The Strong Silent Type(Alexex)

2)Elizabeth Hindle-The Crazy Shy Girl(xXErineilxX)

3)Pika Yong-The Sweet Girl(RobotWarsLuver1)

4)Alex Ryder-The Feisty One(Jason Southwell)

5)Erika Wolfe-The Sexy Artist(ZaneKazama001)

6)Phobos Raasol-The Talkative "Speed Demon"(ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

7)Kimberly "Kimmie" Jamenkos-The Sarcastic Joker(Alexex)

8)Dawn Calder-The Childish Social Butterfly(MewMewApple101)

**Boys:**

1)Jaxon Kix-The Cool Rocker(Zero Mason)

2)Cody Drake-The Daredevil Musician(ZaneKazama001)

3)Johnny Williams-The Fighting Rocker(David The Ice)

4)Eli Nicotero-The Funny Metal Head(Another Dead Hero)

5)John Bouvier-The King Bee(Hero Skillet)

6)Deimos Raasol-The Isolated "Speed Demon" (ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

7)Eyrton-The Die Hard All-Star(Kunnaki)


	5. I have all the girls! I need BOYS!

**Alright I got all the girls! I need two more boys then I can get this thing started! **

Girls:

1)Nina Fey-The Strong Silent Type(Alexex)

2)Elizabeth Hindle-The Crazy Shy Girl(xXErineilxX)

3)Pika Yong-The Sweet Girl(RobotWarsLuver1)

4)Alex Ryder-The Feisty One(Jason Southwell)

5)Erika Wolfe-The Sexy Artist(ZaneKazama001)

6)Phobos Raasol-The Talkative "Speed Demon"(ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

7)Kimberly "Kimmie" Jamenkos-The Sarcastic Joker(Alexex)

8)Dawn Calder-The Childish Social Butterfly(MewMewApple101)

9)Katsuhkay Wilson-The Bike-Gang Leader(Kunnaki)

10)Ashley Gizaro-The Bi-Polar Chick(Downward spiral 1)

Boys:

1)Jaxon Kix-The Cool Rocker(Zero Mason)

2)Cody Drake-The Daredevil Musician(ZaneKazama001)

3)Johnny Williams-The Fighting Rocker(David The Ice)

4)Eli Nicotero-The Funny Metal Head(Another Dead Hero)

5)John Bouvier-The King Bee(Hero Skillet)

6)Deimos Raasol-The Isolated "Speed Demon" (ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

7)Eyrton-The Die Hard All-Star(Kunnaki)

8)Lance Wright-the easy Going Jock(Zero Manson)


	6. Final CastList!

**Here is the final castlist! Congrats to those who got in! I will try and post the frist chapter as soon as I can,promise! Also there is a new pole on my profile! We need a theme song! Which ever song as the most votes will be the theme song!**

Girls:

1)Nina Fey-The Strong Silent Type(Alexex)

2)Elizabeth Hindle-The Crazy Shy Girl(xXErineilxX)

3)Pika Yong-The Sweet Girl(RobotWarsLuver1)

4)Alex Ryder-The Feisty One(Jason Southwell)

5)Erika Wolfe-The Sexy Artist(ZaneKazama001)

6)Phobos Raasol-The Talkative "Speed Demon"(ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

7)Kimberly "Kimmie" Jamenkos-The Sarcastic Joker(Alexex)

8)Dawn Calder-The Childish Social Butterfly(MewMewApple101)

9)Katsuhkay Wilson-The Bike-Gang Leader(Kunnaki)

10)Ashley Gizaro-The Bi-Polar Chick(Downward spiral 1)

Boys:

1)Jaxon Kix-The Cool Rocker(Zero Mason)

2)Cody Drake-The Daredevil Musician(ZaneKazama001)

3)Johnny Williams-The Fighting Rocker(David The Ice)

4)Eli Nicotero-The Funny Metal Head(Another Dead Hero)

5)John Bouvier-The King Bee(Hero Skillet)

6)Deimos Raasol-The Isolated "Speed Demon" (ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

7)Eyrton-The Die Hard All-Star(Kunnaki)

8)Lance Wright-the easy Going Jock(Zero Manson)

9)Io Zed-The Gothic Writer(Zero Manson. I let him have more than two because I needed more guys!)

10)Dan Hanios-The Pokemon Fanboy(Punxysaur)


	7. Intro

**Alright I have the intro done! I think i put almost everyone in the intro,anyway the show's theme song is "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts! I think it's a cute song! I'm working on the next chapter now! So get ready for the most extreme race EVER! I don't own the song or characters. I do own Jackie and this show!**

* * *

Chris and Jackie are standing in front of a dirt race track undernth a high inerstate brigde. Both are smiling as the camera zooms on to them. "What's up viewers! It's me,Chris McLean-" "And Jackie Keiko!" Jackie chimed in "Yes,and Jackie Keiko. We're here to get ready for the most extreme race EV-AH!" "As you all know 20 racers will be going on an around the world race to win $1,000,000 dollars!" said Jackie "The race starts here in Tokyo,Japan and ends in L.A.,California!" "So let's get this race started! Here on Total. Drama. RACES!" Jackie rolls her eyes. "Baka (stupid)" she says under her breath.

(Theme music which happens to be Rascal Flatts' "Life is a Highway" plays)

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on_

_There's one day here and the next day gone_

Chris and Jackie are arguing over something til Jackie stomps on Chris' foot and walks off in a huff. Chris grabs his foot and jumps up and down in pain.

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

Nina,Alex,and Kat are talking amongst themselves.

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where Blues won't haunt you anymore_

Eli is working on his car along side Eyrton while they talk about cars

_For the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

Jaxon is flirting with Erika,who is drawing. She gives him an annoyed look.

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the guarding gate_

Dawn,Lizzie,and Ashley,who are sitting at a table,look bored as Pika talks about her crush on Chris. Ashley bangs her head on the table.

_There's not much time left today, yeay_

Dan is showing off his pokemon trading cards to Io who is writing and knocks the cards out of Dan's hands.

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long_

Kimmie is laughing at Spencer who is being chased by Cody who is holding a big monkey wrench.

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long_

Lance,Phobos,and Delilah are in the dining hall poking the food Chef had made. Delilah's food pounces on her face causing her to fall out of her chair. The others try to get it off her face

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah!_

_Life is a highway,I wanna ride it all night long_

Johnny and John are about to fight until Deimos breaks them up.

_If you're going my way,I wanna drive it all night long_

The whole gang is standing in front of the city of Tokyo,Japan while Chris and Jackie are standing in front of them smiling. The show's logo appears

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

(Theme Ends)

* * *

**EDIT:Hope you liked the intro! Still think about the frist challage and what will be the frist stop. Well I better get started on it! Bye! I had to edit this cause I made a few tiny mistakes! But It's fixed now!**


	8. The most HATED Author's Note

**A/N:The begining chapter of Total Drama Racers is gonna be a little late. I have to go to summer school so I won't have time to write alot. Sorry!**


	9. Day 1 part 1:Meet the Racers!

**A/N:Ok here is the frist episode of Total Drama Races! sorry it looks rushed! I didn't mean to make it look that way. Oh well,i'll make up for it in the next chapter! Enjoy the story,everyone! Oh and since we have two Johns,Johnny will be bolded and John won't be.**

* * *

The camera shows Chris looking at himself in the mirror,completly oblivous that the camera is on. "Oh Chris your so sexy." said Chris in high girly voice. Jackie tried to hold back her giggles as well as the camera people.

"Chris-sama,the camera is on!" said Jackie giggling. Chris jumped a bit when he saw that he was on camera. "Welcome back,veiwers!" said Chris tossing the mirror and hitting some bystander off screen.

"AAHH! _KUSOTARE_!(BASTARD!)" shouted the bystander "What did he say?" asked Chris to Jackie

"Uh,he called you a bastard." said Jackie. Chris gave the bystander the finger and then went back to what he was doing. "Alright let's this thing started! It's time to meet the racers!"

A neon purple Ferrari with sliver flames and blue headlights pulled up next to Jackie and Chris. "Nice looking ride." said Jackie smiling. The car door opened and a girl,who was slighty tan,stepped out of the car. Her hair was jet black and in a short bob. The girl also had a beauty mark on her upper lip. She was wearing a lavender sundress. "Bonjour,Chris! Bonjour,Jackie!" said the girl. She had a strong French accent."Je m'appelle Nina Fey!"

Chris looked clueless at the girl. "What are you saying? I don't understand what you are saying." He said slowly. Nina laughed and said,"Hallo,Chris! Hallo Jackie! My name are Nina!"

Jackie rolled her eyes,walked over to Nina and shook her hand. "_Bonjour_,Nina! _Bienvenue_(Welcome)!" "Oh,_Merci Beaucoup_(Thank you very much!)!" said Nina happy someone around here could speak French

Chris tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we get on with the show!" Jackie looked at Chris and stuck her tounge out at him. Chris did the samething.

Thats when a black 1967 Ford Mustang pulled up. It had red racing stripes on the hood,ghost lighting down the sides,and red neon lights under the car. The car door opened and a boy with medium tan skin stepped out. He had jet black hair and redlight. His hair was in a medium long ponytail. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a coat of arms on the back,tan cargo shorts,black fingerless gloves,a fedroa with a pirate's sword and crossbones,aviator sunglasses,and red sneakers.

"Hey what's up?" asked the boy "Name's Cody Drake." he spoke with a light Italian accent.

"Bonjour!" said Nina "_Koniciwa_,Cody." said Jackie.

"Yo what's up's dude?" said Chris "Sweet ride."

"Thanks." said Cody. "So when's the race gonna start?" "As soon as the rest of the racers show up!" said Jackie "So until then you can chat with Nina."

"Cool." said Cody. He walked over to Nina's car and tried to start a convention.

A red Nissan Hybrid with a black hood,glow in the dark white strips on the sides and red headlights pulls up. A blonde haired girl with blue eyes get's out the car. She's wearing a red racing uniform with white stripes all around. The girl was wearing a racing helmet that is black and white. She talks off the helmet and shakes her head a bit,getting rid of the helmet hair.

" 'Ello mates!" said the girl. She had a british accent. "My name is Alex,but you will address me as Checker!"

"Hello Checkers." said Chris "Go join the other two over there." He pointed to Cody and Nina. She walked over to them.

"Ok The other racers need to hurry up and so we can start this insane race!" said Chris excited

"Don't worry _Chris-sama_!" said Jackie "They'll be here."

A pink mini Cooper Convertible speed up and almost hit Jackie. "WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Jackie quickly moving out the way. A japanese looking girl with long black hair in pigtails quickly came out the was wearing pink ballerina dress,fake butterfly wings,pink tights,ballet slippers and a headband with antennae.

Cody,Checker,Nina,Chris,and Jackie looked at the girl like she was from another planet. "_NANDE KUSO_!(What the hell!)" shouted Jackie "YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

The girl was ignoring Jackie and smiled when she saw Chris. "_CHRIS-SAMA_!" shouted the girl. She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"GAH!" said Chris "Why are you touching me!" Jackie tapped her foot angerily and said,"Uh,hello!"

The girl looked at Jackie and smiled. "HI! My name is Pika Yong!" Jackie crossed her arms. "Uh-huh,and I'm the girl who's gonna use a crow bar to pry you off of Chris if you don't let him go." Pika looked at Chris to see that his face was turning blue.

"Oops sorry!" said Pika letting Chris go. Chris gasped for air as soon as Pika let him go."J-just go over there w-with the others!" said Chris pointing to the gang still staring at Pika.

"Ok,_Chris-sama_!" said Pika smiling. She skipped over to the others. Cody hide behind Nina when she came over.

"Ok,then." said Jackie "Let's just bring in the next racer."

A orange and red 1968 Lola T70 Coupe Replica Roller pulled up next. It had a All-Stars symbol on the side of the car,lime green headlights,and the windows where tinted light orange.

"Cool." said Jackie smiling slightly "I wonder who owns that sweet ride?"

The car door opened and short pale skinned boy stepped out. He had spikey hair with green highlights. He had green googgles and a headset. He had muscles and was wearing a black and blue racing uniform with green gloves and racing shoes.

"Yo,what's up?" said the boy. He had a Brooklyn accent. "The names Eyrton."

"Eyrton,huh?" said Jackie smiling "Tough name for a tough looking dude. Anyway my name's Jackie and that thing over there is Chris." she said pointing to him.

"HEY!" shouted Chris

"You can join the others over there." Chris said pointing to the group of teens chatting away,waiting for the race to start.

"Cool." said Eyrton,walking over to the group.

A ferrari pulled up next. It had paintings of a blonde haired boy with sliver eyes on the side.

"Someone's sure does love himself." said Pika "ALOT!"

"Reminds me of someone I know." said Jackie under her breath. She looked at Chris who was putting on chapstick. She facepalmed after that. "Baka!" mumbled Jackie

The car stopped and the door opened. A tall boy,about 6'8",stepped out of the car and was absolutely GORGEOUS!

"Wow." said Jackie drooling slightly over the boy "He's HOT!"

"Not as hot as Justin though." said Chris. He got an odd look from Jackie and the other racers.

"Gay!" coughed Cody,loud enough for Chris and the others to hear. They snickered at that. Chris shot Cody a death glare.

"Uh,hello!" said the blonde boy. He had a slight french accent when he spoke

"Hello!" said Jackie "And what's your name,like I care."

The boy looked very annoyed at Jackie and said,"My name is John Russel Bouvier!"

"Oooo." said Jackie "What a fancy name. Go over with the other victim-I mean racers."

John walked over to the other's,where a bubbly Pika was there to greet him.

"Hi!" said Pika smiling "My name's Pika Yong!"

John gave a fake smile. "Nice to meet you Pika." he said a slightly annoyed tone.

That's when a black 1968 Chevy Camaro pulled up. It had a decaol of Ait Model,Lilith mae on both sides of the car,a red stripe going down the middle of the hood,top of the car,and the back. It has the engine popping out the hood and the head lights were red.

"Cooolio!" said Jackie

"Coolio?" said Chris

"What?"

A boy with short black shaved hair and a beard growing in. He had hazel eyes and normal coloured skin. He was wearing a black shirt with red long sleeved shirt underenth,and black jeans with black and white sneakers. the boy had a black wristband with spikes on it. He was also sporting a baseball cap with a black and white Lamb Of God Flag with a huge upside star instead of 50 smaller star on it. He also had 3 eyebrow piercings and a lip ring.

"Yo,what's up?" said the boy. He had a bit of an Norwegian accent. "Name's Eli Nicotero."

Chris smiled. 'A metal head.' he thought 'Can see alot of conflict with the others.'

"Awesome looking ride!" said Jackie walking up to Eli

"Thanks." said Eli "I call her Lilith."

"You gave your car a name?" said John "That's stupid."

Eli looked at John with a angery look on his face. He walked over to John. Eli was a bit taller than John.

"Listen pretty boy," said Eli picking up John by the shirt collar. He lifted him off the ground. "don't make fun of my car or I'll messup that pretty face of yours."

John looked a little scared. "O-ok,big fella." said john nervouly "I don't want any trouble." Eli put him back down.

"Loser." said Eli under his breath.

"I heard that." said John angerily

"Conflict,already?" said Jackie "Excellent!"

A couple more cars pulled up. Twins,Phobos and Deimos,who drove a black Viper and a Stingray,a girl named Kimberly,who drove metalic pink Lambourgini,a girl named Erika,who drove a 2010 Camaro,Elizabeth,who drove a Hummer,Katsuhkay who drove a blue-green motorbike,a boy named **Johnny** Williams,who drove Lamborgini,a boy named Jason a 19 Dodge viper,a boy named Lance,who drove a dark red Lambourgini,a boy named Dan,who drove a bulbasaur looking car,a girl named Ashley who drove a Black VW Jetta,and a boy named Io who drove a 1998 Harley Davison Fat boy.

"Alright." said Chris "We have all out racers!"

"So let's get this race started!" said Jackie

The teenaged racers cheered. Jackie began to pass out 22 maps to each racer.

"These world maps will help you through the race." said Jackie "So don't lose'em! Cause you only get one."

"Alright racers! To your cars cause the race is gonna start,right after this commercial break!"


	10. Day 1 part 2:Racers,start your engine!

**Sorry for the looooong update! Anyway I hope you like this. I don't own Chris. **

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama-" said Chris

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" said Jackie cutting him off.

"You ruined it!" said Chris

"Uh-huh whatever,I just wanna get this race started!" said Jackie holding a black and white checkered flag. The racers where back inside thier cars ready to go.

"Fine." said Chris. "But before we start I need to tell you what your racing for. Whoever gets to the checkpoint frist gets a special surprise!"

"Oooh,I wonder what the special surprise is?" asked Pika happily

"Well whatever it is I'm gonna win it!" said Checker

"The frist destination is Hong Kong,China." said Jackie "So be there frist or you lose!"

"And with that said let's get this race started!" said Chris through a megaphone. The racers and Jackie cheered.

"Alright! On your marks..."

The racers revied their engines. Jackie raised the flag.

"Get set..."

The racers where revied up and ready.

"GO!"

Jackie waved the flag and the racers sped off leaving a trail of dust behind. Chris and Jackie coughed waving dust away.

"And thery're off!" coughed Jackie "Damn,there is alot dust!"

* * *

The racers were now on the streets of Tokyo trying to be frist. Checker tried to get past Phobos but Phobos stopped her by closing her in.

"Damnit!" shouted Checker "Almost had it!"

John tried to run Eli off the road,but was ran off the road instead. He hit the brakes and avoid crashing into a street lamp.

"Whew." said John with relif in his voice. He got back on the road. "Eli is so dead!" He hit the gas and speed up.

Nina was ahead of everyone,but Jaxon and Cody where right behind her. The two boys were neck and neck. They were trying to past each other.

A helicopter,with Jackie and Chris inside,was following the race.

"Looks like Nina is in 1st place while Jaxon and Cody are right behind her!" said Jackie "Phobos is in 4th while Checker is in 5th! Eli and John are close behind while Deimos is lagging a bit! Eyrton is in 9th and Io in 10th!"

"Will the others ever catch up or will they be the losers?" asked Chris "We'll find out after this commercial break!

* * *

Ashley was ahead of Dawn who had rear ended Ashley.

"She's going to pay for that!" yelled Ashley.

That's when Ashley noticed a sign that said "Go This way!" in both English and Japanese. Ashley thought for a second and turned a sharp right with the others following. The road they where on lead them straight to an empty airport!

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Erika as she crashed through the gaint glass window. "Chris and Jackie! If you can hear me,YOUR BOTH INSANE!"

"Actually the airport thing was Chris-sama's idea." said Jackie pointing to Chris who was to busy watching the racers.

Kimmie was keeping Pika from being ahead and Pika was becoming annoyed.

"LET ME THROUGH!" said Pika hitting the gas. She rear ended Kimmie's car leaving a big dent.

"HEY!" shouted Kimmie as she watched Pika pass her. "Damnit!" She tried to catch up.

The racers where soon out of airport and on the runway! There where planes still on the runway and each of them were trying to avoid crashing into the planes. Dan slipped off the runway and to the grass from an oil slick Chris had made.

"CHRIS,YOU EVIL BASTARD!" yelled Dan banging his fist on the steering wheel. He managed to get back on the road and catch up with Lance.

After the runway they somehow managed to get on a country dirt road. It was wet and muddy.

"Ugh!" said Eli "My car! She's gettin all dirty!"

Jackie giggled. "Best thing I've did so far." She and Chris high-fived each other and continued to watch the race.

That's when something went off. It was one of Chris' bombs! The racers tried thier best to avoid the explosion. Elizabeth did manage to avoid most of the explosions but was soon blown off the road.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed when she landed back on the ground. Her airbag went off and her tires fell off.

"Looks like Lizzie is out of the race!" said Chris "We need a towtruck here!"

A towtruck rolled in. Chef came out and hooked up Elizabeth's car to the truck.

"My car! It's totaled!" She and her car were towed away.

"Poor Elizabeth!" said Jackie "Anyway let's who's in frist place now! Looks like Jaxon passed Nina and is now in 1st place. Cody is still in 3rd while Checkers is 4th! Eli has passed Phobos and is in 5th place!"

The racers soon left the country and where in on a mountian road. It was very twisty and crazy. But what the racers didn't expect was that the mountian was Mount Fuji!

"Cet homme est fou!**[1]**" said Nina who was beginning to sweat from the heat. She turned on her AC and cooled off.

"A volcano! Are you serious!" said Phobos who was also beginning to sweat."This guy needs some serious help!"

Pika looked around and looked around. "Cool,we're in a volcano!"

After they left out the volcano they came to a hult at a bridge. It was out!

"Aw,fuck!" said Checker "How the hell are we going to get across that! The bridge is out!

"No shit Sherlock!" spat John

"Fuck off,Watson!" Checker spat back

"Looks like thier in a bit of a pickle!" said Chris "Will they ever find a way to get to Hong Kong or will they all just give up! Find out next time on Total. Drama. RACES!"

* * *

**Tranlations!**

**[1] "This man in insane!"**


	11. Day 2 part 1:The Bridge to Hong Kong

**Geez,I update very slowly! Anyway here's the next Total Drama Races episode! Someone gets sent home tonight! Who will it be? Also sorry if your character didn't get any lines in the last chapter! I'll try to get everyone at least one line in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN...nothing. Except Jackie.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Races,we meet the racers and prepared for the race. When the race started all hell broke loose! There were crashes,bashes,and explosions! Elizbeth had her car blown sky high and was soon out of the race! When the racers finally made it to the bridge to China,turns out it was out of order! Now they have to find another way to get across! Will they get to Hong Kong or will be stuck there the whole season? Find out tonight,here on Total. Drama. RACES! How was that Chris?"

"That was awesome Jackie! Great Job!"

*_Theme song plays_*

* * *

"UGH!" grunted Checkers "We need to figure out a way to get over to China!"

"Maybe if you stopped whining about it and started thinking,we might be able to FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!" shouted Ashley

"QUIT SHOUTING AT ME!" yelled Checkers getting in Ashley's face

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU LITTLE BI-"

"Time out!" said Dawn coming in between the two. "Fighting isn't gonna help! We just need to calm down and think of a plan."

The group of teens began to think until Dan piped up. "I have something that might help!"

"What would that be?" asked John

"Um...my car has a vine whip like the bulbasaur from pokemon!"

"Nerd." Eli coughed under his breath

Pika and a few others sinckered.

Dan shot Eli a mean glare and continued talking,"Anyway I can make a bridge to the other side but only one can go at a time."

"Then what the in hell are you waiting for!" yelled Katsuhkay "Make the damn bridge so we can get across and finsh this race!"

"Alright,alright! I'll make the bridge,but might I ask,would a fine young lady like to come with me?" He had his eyes on Nina who,like the other girls,was slightly disgusted.

"I thought not." said Dan disappointed. He walked over to his car and hit a red button that shot a vine. The vines began to twist around one another until it formed a skinny bridge.

"Did you know his car could do that?" Jackie asked Chris

"No. I thought you knew." said Chris

The teens cheered when the bridge was done. They quickly got back into thier cars and one by one each of them drove across the bridge. When they all made it across the bridge Nina quickly took the lead. Cody was a close second and Jaxon was in third. Phobos is still in fourth and Eli is now fifth.

The racers soon were racing through a village,in which they caused some major damage,too! Io had ran over a fruit stand to avoid getting hit by **Johnny**,was right behind Io. Katsuhkay was doing well after she past Eytron,who was now in 18th place,until she crashed into a chicken coop! Ashley was quickly gaining up speed when she was rear ended again! This time it was Pika who rear ended her.

"Why you little bastard!" screamed Ashley "When I get my hands on you,you're gonna wish you were never born!"

Pika stuck her tounge out at Ashley and began to gain speed. Ashley,who was clearly pissed,hit the gas as hard as she could and quickly caught up with Pika. She rear ended Pika's until the bumper of Pika's car was about to come off!

"AH!" yelped Pika "Stop that!" She quickly pulled to the side,not wanting her bumper to come off. She quickly got out of her car and put some duck tape on the bumper,enough to keep it in place for the rest of the race. She quickly hopped back into her and tried to catch back up to Ashley.

Out of destoryed village and into gravel road! Erika,who was in 14th place,tried hard to keep Kimmie from passing her. She had boxed her in a few times and watch her her every move. Kimmie was determined to get past Erika no matter what! Checkers' was trying her very besy to be frist.

"I WILL NOT be 6th PLACE!" she shouted as she rammed into Eli,causeing him to swirve.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it,huh!" said Eli,clearly pissed.

Eli rammed Checkers back causing her to almost crash into a stone wall. Checkers', now pissed herself, tried to rammed Eli right off the road! The went at it,trying to knock the other off the road!

"So much destruction! So many explosions!" cheered Jackie with a crazy smile on her face

"Explosions?" asked Chris with an eyebrow raised "What explosions?"

Jackie continued to smile and said,"Your not the only one who knows how to set up some bombs,McLean!" She pulled out a remote and pressed a big red button. Soon the ground started to explode! But they weren't normal sized bombs,like Chris used. No,these were BIG bombs! And since the racers were caught off guard some almost got blown to smithereens!

A simple "Woah." escaped Chris' lips.

"Yeah,I'm that awesome." said Jackie,now smirking "Will the racers ever make it to Hong Kong alive or will they be blown sky high? Does Chris have a new found respect for me? Found out right after this commercial break!"

* * *

The racers were still dodging Jackie's bombs. They avoid the explosions,but now they had to avoid gaint crater's in the road!

"AAHH!" screamed Phobos "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! Can't those two be normal for once!"

"Oh,please!" said Jackie "A 19 year old girl with an IQ of 196 and 25 year old man who still sleeps with teddy bear be normal? Yeah right!"

Chris growled at Jackie. "Dudette! You said you'd never tell anyone about Mister Snugglepants."

Jackie tried to hold back her laughter. "Mister Snugglepants? Your teddy bear's name is Mister _Snugglepants_?" She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and busted out laughing at Chris,who was embrassed and blushing a bit.

"Let's just get back to the race." Chris said flatly. Jackie was still laughing and snorting. "MISTER SNUGGLEPANTS! HAHAHA!"

Nina,who was still in frist,was halfway to the checkpoint when she saw Cody,and the other racers catching up to her!

"_Oh non! Ils rattrapent! Je ne suis pas perdre cette course aux perdants_!**[1]**" grunted Nina as she hit the gas! Cody was determinted to past Nina no matter what! He also hit the gas pedal and began to speed up as well. The racers were almost to the finish line.

"_Chris-sama_!" said Jackie "We need to get to the finish line so we meet the winner!"

* * *

**[At the CheckPoint]**

Jackie,Chris,Chef,and Elizabeth were waiting at the finishline. Jackie was holding the checkered flag,while Chris was looking out at the road for the racers. Chef had a Elizabeth stand next to him. She had helped Chef Hatchet cook a "meal" for the racers. She was a complete mess! She had ink on her face, her clothes torn,a bruise on her left arm,and suction cup marks on the rest of her body.

"That was the worst thing I could have ever done." said Elizabeth rubbing her sore arms "How can you do do this everyday!"

"Did I tell you that you could talk,maggot!" Chef had yelled in Elizabeth's face

"No Master Chief Chef,sir!" yelped Emily shaking. She quickly ran and hid behind Jackie,who simply just rolled her eyes. But Jackie didn't blame Elizabeth. Chef Hatcht freaked her out,too.

Chris continued to look out at the road,waiting for the racers. Chris wasn't a patient person. He kept tapping his foot and asking,"When are they gonna get here?"

"If you ask that question one more time I'll shove this flag down your throat!" yelled Jackie in a threatening tone.

"Well excuse me for waiting!" spat Chris

"And complaining! You haven't stopped complaining since we got here!" Jackie spat back "Where are they? What's taking so long? Where's my latte?"

"You are so childish!" yelled Chris.

"Says the man who still sleeps with a teddy bear!" Jackie yelled back.

Elizabeth didn't want to be caught in between Chris and Jackie's argument,so she quietly walked away and looked out for the racers. She looked out in the distance and saw something over the horizon. It was a car. The racers were coming. Elizabeth smiled and tried to get the bickering hosts' attention.

"Guys,the racers are coming!" said Elizabeth pointing to coming cars. "Guys?"

"You little brat! If your dad wasn't my boss I would kick you off the show!" yelled Chris

"Uh,guys?"

"You wouldn't kick me off!" yelled Jackie "This show wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" yelled Jackie and Chris now looking at Elizabeth

"The racers are coming!"

Chris and Jackie quickly ended thier argument by blowing raspberries at each other. They ran to the sidelines and waited for the winner.

"And the winner is..." said Jackie with excitment in her voice.

A neon purple blur sped by causing the three to do a double take. It was neon purple Ferrari with sliver flames and blue headlights. The door opened and Nina stepped out with a smirk on her face.

"...NINA!"

"I won! I won!" cheered Nina jumping up and down. She joined the others and waited for the other racers.

Cody-2nd

Jaxon-3rd

Phobos-4th

Eli-5th

Checkers-6th

John-7th

Deimos-8th

Eyrton-9th

Io-10th

**Johnny**-11th

Ashley-12th

Pika-13th

Erika-14th

Kimmie-15th

Dawn-16th

Katsuhkay-17th

Dan-18th

Lance-19th

* * *

"Alright,now that everyone's here we can get on with our lives." said Chris. The racers were annoyed by Chris' comment.

"Anyway since the race is over we can checkout the inside of this sweet hangout!" said Jackie smiling. She and Chris lead the teens into a expensive looking living room. There was a flat screen TV, leather funiture, a dining area, and a computer. There was a door with a sign written in gold letters that said, "Winner's Quaters" was on the right side of the room. The racers looked in awe at the room.

"This place is awesome!" said Lance looking around

"Yeah,I know." said Jackie smiling sweetly "My daddy paid for it!"

"So this is where you'll be staying at until the next race." said Chris "The dining room is located on the left side of the room,and your guys room is located in the next hallway. Girls on the right, and boys on the left."

"Over to your right is the Winner's Quaters! It's the room for this week's winner! It comes with all the works, a really big flat screen, hot tub, and everything else you want!"

Nina had a wide smile on her face. Since she won the race, she would get the room.

"_Cette chambre est à moi! Je l'ai gagné_!**[2]**" said Nina still smiling. The others looked confused, except Jackie and John.

"What did she say?" asked Ashley

"She said 'The room is mine! I won it!' " Jackie translated

Nina rocked on her heels and continued to smile. The others shot mean glares at Nina for gloating.

"Anyway, ya'll must be starving from that long ride here." said Chris "Head over to the dining hall to get your dinner!"

The racers walked over to dining hall. The dining hall had a few tables enough to fit three at a table. They sat down at the tables and waited for thier food. Chef appeared out of nowhere behind Elizabeth. He tapped the girl's shoulder and made the girl follow him. She started to cry as she walked into the kitchen with the big man.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Erika asked

"Well whatever happened it wasn't pretty." said Kimmie

A loud bang came from inside the kitchen and Elizabeth came out screaming while carrying two trays with 19 plates on it. She walked around to each table giving everyone thier "meal",a brown sludge that looked like it was moving. But when she got to Nina, Elizabeth set a plate of sushi in front of her. Everyone was enivous of Nina's treat,which she ate with pride.

Chris and Jackie walked in to see people trying to either, eat their food or fighting thier food.

"Enjoying your food?" said Chris sarcasticly

"You call this food!" yelled Katsuhkay stabbing her food with a fork.

"Anyway,tonight someone is going home!" said Jackie "Since Nina won the race she gets immunity."

Nina smiled when she heard this. The others where worried that one of them might go home tonight.

"So finish up eating and head to the living room!" said Chris. After that he and Jackie walked out,leaving the teens worried about the elimination.

* * *

**Alright here is the next episode! Sorry to keep ya'll waitin'! Someone's gonna get eliminated tonight! Who's it gonna be? Anyway,hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Translations!**

**[1]-"Oh no! They're catching up! I won't lose to these losers!"**

**[2]-"The room is mine! I won it!"**


	12. Day 2 part 2:Final Rankings Ceremony

**Here's part 2 of "The Bridge to Hong Kong". Someone is going home! (New poll on profile!)**

* * *

The racers were in the living room still nervous about tonight's elimination. Jackie and Chris was standing in front of Tv smiling,while the racers either sat on the love seat,sofa or floor. Chris knew the campers were nervous and he was going to enjoy messing with them.

"Welcome to Final Rankings Ceremony!" said Jackie. She was holding a white bag in her left hand. "This ceremony will determine who will stay and who will go!"

"And you can never ever come back!" Chris said dramaticly

Jackie simply rolled her eyes and continued talking,"Each of you will recive a keychain,but whoever doesn't recive a keychain will be eliminated from the race and driving home on The Highway to Loserville!"

The racers became even more nervous after what Jackie said. Jackie opened the bag and pulled out a keychain with a chibi anime style Chris and Jackie. The chibi Jackie was kissing the chibi Chris on the cheeck.

"GAH!" yelped Jackie "Who made these!" Jackie's blushed at the keychains, but you couldn't tell by her dark skin.

Chris was blushing a bit as well but went on with the ceremony.

"The frist keychain goes to Nina." said Chris tossing the keychain to the French girl. Nina caught it and smiled.

"Cody." said Jackie tossing a keychain to the boy.

"Jaxon."

"Phobos."

"Eli." (Eli made kissing noises,much to Chris and Jackie's discomfort,until Jackie threw her red ballet flat at his head.)

"Checkers."

"John."

"Deimos."

"Eyrton."

"Io."

"Johnny."

"Ashley."

"Pika."

"Erika."

"Kimmie."

"Dawn."

"Katsuhkay."

"And Dan."

Elizabeth and Lance looked at each other in surprise. One of them is going home tonight. But which one?

Chris said,"And the last keychain goes to..."

...

...

...

...

"GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Jackie

...

"...Lance" Chris tossed the last keychain to Lance,who let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry,Elizabeth! Time to head to Loserville!" said Chris

"B-but I don't have a car! You blew it up!" whined Elizabeth

"Hm,that is a problem." said Jackie. She thought for a second,then got an idea.

"You can work as Chef's assistant until your car is fixed!"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she heard Chef's laughter from inside the kitchen.

"NOOO!" screamed Elizabeth getting on her knees "Please don't make me work with that man! _PLEASE_! I'll do anything to get out of working with him! _ANYTHING_! I'll even be an intern! Just please let me live!"

Jackie,Chris,and the other racers exchanged looks of confusion and pity.

"Ok,ok!" said Jackie "I'll find a job for you,just please stop crying!"

Elizabeth smiled and then gave Jackie a back breaking hug.

"Oh thank you,thank you,thank you,THANK YOU!"

"Alright,your welcome!" said Jackie "Can you let me go now?"

Chris looked at the camera and said,"Well that's the end of this episode! Who will win the next race? Will Jackie ever get free from Elizabeth's hug? And whoever made these keychains better hope I don't find them! Next time on Total. Drama. RACES! Peace!"

* * *

The camera turned on to show Jackie is sitting in her Japanese-styled room,which had posters of Japanese pop bands and Lady Gaga on the walls,a medium sized TV on a small shelf with some DVDs, and a CD player with a huge CD collection. She was laying on her bed upside down with her legs on the wall and her head hanging off the edge. She was singing "Alejandro" quietly to herself,until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." said Jackie,still singing. "Alejandro. Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro. Ale-Ale-jandro."

Chris walked in and saw Jackie unside down on her bed,wearing a hot pink T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and grey sweatpants. She was still singing.

"I brought your shoe back." said Chris holding the red ballet flat in his left hand.

"Thank you." said Jackie now looking at the host. "Just put it with the other shoe." She pointed to the short row of shoes next to the door. Chris set the shoe next to it's mate. He seemed a tiny bit nervous.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Chris

Jackie stopped singing and looked at the nervous host. She stared at him for a good 2 mintues before answering,"Sure,but take off your shoes frist."

Chris did just that and set his sneakers next to Jackie's flats. His feet were bigger than hers. He sat in front of Jackie 'criss cross applesauce'.

They sat in silence for a good 4 mintues until Jackie broke it.

"So?" she asked

"So what?" asked Chris

"So what do you want? I know you came in here for a reason,so what is it?"

"Oh,un,nothing. I just came in here to,uh...aw crap."

Jackie giggled at Chris. He was acting strange,a little stranger than normal.

"Chris,your so baka!" said Jackie turning rightside up. She felt a little light headed as the blood rushed from her head.

"I'm not baka!" protested Chris "What ever baka means?"

"It means stupid or idiot." Jackie said,now sitting with her legs crossed as well.

"I'm not stupid!" protested Chris

"But you act like it!" Jackie protested back. She looked at the Hello Puppy digital alarm clock on top of her Tv. It said 11:45pm. Jackie let out a yawn and then said,"_Chris-sama_ it's getting late and we have a show to host. We need to sleep."

Chris knew Jackie was right. He was the host and he didn't want to look tired to the viewing audience. So he stood up and said,"Goodnight Jacks. See ya when the sun comes up." Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed Jackie's forehead! Chris grabbed his shoes and then walked out. Jackie was stunned for a few mintues but then shook it off. She turned off her light and tried not to think about it.

* * *

**Ok that was unexcepted and I was writing it! Looks like there might be something between Jackie and Chris. Who knows?(I was bored ok!) Sorry xXErineilxX,Elizabeth was eliminated! She came in last and plus her car blew up,so she won't be much use in the race.**

**People who are left-Nina,Cody,Jaxon,Phobos,Eli,Checkers(Alex),**John**,Deimos,Eyrton,Io,Johnny,Ashley,Pika,Erika,Kimmie,Dawn,Katsuhkay,Dan,Lance**

**Eliminated-Elizabeth**


	13. Day 3 part 1:Russian Troubles

**Here's the next exciting episode of _"Total Drama Races"_! Again I update slowly! I wonder who will today's race? Well read and find out! (Also review!) OMG! A three part-race! I wonder what wll happen! Also some _"Phineas and Ferb"_ referances here and there. **

**Disclaimer:I OWN...nothing. Except Jackie.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Races,the racers managed to get to China with a special vinewhip from Dan's pokemon car! They raced through a village and cause MAJOR damage! We're still paying for damages,out of _Chris-sama's _paycheck,of course."

"Hey!" shouted Chris from behind the camera "Why isn't coming out of my paycheck!"

"Shush! More explosions came thier way,but no one was blown up. Too bad! But someone did go home! Poor Elizabeth Hindle was sent home cause her car was completely TOTALED! And because of that she couldn't really leave on the Highway of Losers. So now she's an intern! Who will win this week's episode of Total. Drama. RACES!"

*_Theme Song plays_*

* * *

The racers awoke with aches and pains. They where complaining about thier beds being lumpy and being too hard on thier backs. Nina awoke with a smile on her face. She had a perfect good night sleep and was in the best of moods.

"_Bonjour a tous_!" she said happily "_Avez-vous tous une bonne nuit de sommeil? Parce que je fait!_**[1]**"

"Shut up Frenchy." said Katsuhkay. She had bags under eyes from a sleepless night on her bed.

Nina,not taking Katsuhkay's comment lightly,walked away in a huff.

Chris walked in with Elizabeth in tow. She was carrying a tray with two travel coffee cups. She looked a bit tired.

"Morning racers!" said Chris cheerfully,too cheerfully. "How are you this morning,like I care."

The racers all glared at Chris for his rude comment. He took a coffee cup from the tray and took a sip of the coffee. Then he set the cup on top of Elizabeth's head.

"This is not worth the unpaid hours." said Elizabeth under her breath.

Jackie walked in with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a ruby red and white striped with long sleeves that went past her hands a bit with a black short sleeved shirt over it,black jean pants,and ruby red _Ugg_ boots. She had was wearing a black beanie-like hat. She had was also wear white winter fest.

"_Dobroe utro! _**[2]**!" said Jackie. She walked over to Emily and noticed Chris using her as a coaster. She rolled her eyes and took the coffee of the try Emily was holding. She took a sip and then noticed something.

"Is this...chocolate!" asked Jackie gleefully. She took a long glup with some of it running down the side of her mouth. After the cup was empty she licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was so yummy!" she said happily. She then noticed some of the racers where looking at her. "What? I happen to like chocolate in my coffee!"

"Ok then." said Chris turning his attention back to the racers. "Today's race will start in 15 mintues! So hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"You call this breakfast!" shouted Katsuhkay whacking her so called eggs with a spoon as it lunged at her. It flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud splat!

"Eeeeeww!" exclaimed a disgusted Erika

Jaxon thought this was the perfect time to make his move. He walked over to Erika,who was doodling in her sketchpad,and sat down next to her.

"Hey." he said

"Um,hi." said Erika not taking her eyes off her doodle. "What do you want?"

"For you to go out with me after I win today's race."

"What makes you so sure that your gonna win!" shouted Erika slamming her pencil on the table. Kat,Nina,and Kimmie,who were sitting next to her looked up at her sudden outbrust.

"Hey,what's going on?" asked Kat "What's this goon talking about?"

"He thinks he's gonna win the and wants to take me on a date!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Jaxon

"Fine." said Kimmie,Kat,Nina and Erika together

"Whoever loses has to go on a date with Jaxon!" said Kat

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Checkers

"We're making a bet with Jaxon." said Kimmie "Whoever comes in last place has to go on a date with him."

Checkers looked at the girls,and then at Jaxon. She smiled and said,"I'll take that bet!"

Jaxon took Erika's sketchbook and turned to a clean page. He wrote down Erika's,Nina's,Kat's Kimmie's and Checkers' names. He laughed as he plotted each of the girls' downfalls!

_'This is gonna be too easy!' thought Jaxon_

That's when the intercom clicked on,making a loud ear bleeding squeaking noise. The racers yelled in agony and covered thier ears.

**"Oops!" **said Jackie over the intercom **"Sorry! Would all racers please head to the starting line! Repeat,would all racers please head to the starting line! Ok now how do you turn this thing off?"**

A click was heard then intercom turned off. The racers walked towards the starting line,with a happy Jaxon waving the list in front of the girls. They exchanged looks of worry.

"We can't lose this bet!" said Kimmie "We all have to stay ahead of Jaxon!"

"Agreed!" said Kat

"Let's kick his ass!" said Checkers

The girls high-fived each other and then headed down to the starting line. But unknow to them,Ashley had watched the whole thing. She smiled an evil smile. She was thinking of ways to make this racing bet as intresting as possible! She walked down with the others with an evil scheme forming in her head.

* * *

**[At the Starting Line]**

The racers were at thier cars ready for the race. Chris and Jacke stood in front of the exit both smiling evil smiles. As usual,Jackie was holding the checkered flag while Chris held nothing. Elizabeth was standing next to them holding a clipboard.

"Today's race will be in Russia!" said Chris "This a three day race and it will the most brutel,extreme,and coldest race yet!"

"There are two check points." said Jackie "The frist checkpoint is a reststop near the Russian border where you can fill up with gas. After you fill up with gas,show the border police your passports,then you must race down to Moscow where the next checkpoint will be waiting!"

"Seems easy enough." said Pika confident

"But be warned," said Chris "The nights in Russia can get below zero! So I suggest you guys dress up nice and warm."

The racers were now worried about freezing to death. Most had heating in thier cars,but would it be enough to keep them from freezing?

"Oh,and if you see a magical old-timey bathing suit,who makes a "nang,nang,nang," sound,be careful! He's name is Klimpaloon and he's know to cause harsh Russian snowstorms! He's cause more accidents than anything else in the world!"

Everyone looked at Jackie as if her head just exploded! Chris was especially confused about Jackie's strange warning.

"A magical old-timey bathing suit named Klimpaloon,who causes harsh snowstorms and accidents?" asked Chris raising an eyebrow "Are you on drugs?"

Jackie,who was a bit hurt by Chris' rather rude question,angerily kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground with his hands in between hs legs. Eli busted out laughing at Chris' pain,along with Pika and a few others. He smiled when she laughed along with him.

"Lizzie,drag Christian out of here! I need to get on wth this race!" said Jackie with some anger still in her voice. Elizabeth did just that as a injured Chris was dragged out of the room. She turned to the racers who were by now inside they're cars,reved up and ready to go! Jackie stood in a flag girl stance and held the flag up in the air.

"On your mark..."

The racers revved up their engines. Each racer had a determined look on thier faces.

"Get set..."

The racers gripped thier steeringg wheels tight and where itching to hit the gas.

"GO!"

The racers quickly sped right of the garage and on to thier next destinaion! Jackie watched as the racers drove off nto the distance. She walked to where Chris and Elizabeth was and angerily stared at Chris. Chris,who was able to at least stand up,looked at Jackie as well. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"Come on,we gotta go watch the race." said Jackie "Lizzie,you have to stay here with Chef again. You don't have to help him wth anything! All you have to do is watch the moniters in the staff room. Call us if anything goes wrong. I mean seriously,life-threatening,possible sueing wrong!"

Elizabeth nodded and then took the cell phone that Jackie gave her. It was a sky blue flip phone with _Ponyo _on the front.

"We'll be back to pick you guys up when the race is about over! And Lizzie they're are some old winter clothes I *cough* can't fit into anymore *cough* that you can wear. They're in a pink box in my closet!" Jackie felt Chris tugging her shirt sleeve. "Ok I gotta go! I'll be back!"

Elizabeth watched Jackie and Chris run inside to the helicopter outside and fly away. She walked towards the staff room to begin her job...but not before trying on some of Jackie's clothes! She quickly ran to Jackie's room and slammed the door shut!

* * *

Nina was again in frist place with Checkers,and Kat close behind her. Erika was in fourth and Kimmie in fifth. Jaxon was right behind them and was going to do anything and everything to get one of the girls to date him! He wasn't desprate,he just wanted a date. He was about to rear end Kimmie but noticed something on her bumper.

"Are those spikes!" said Jaxon "Since when does her car have spikes!"

Io was right next to Dan,who was going at top speed. Io looked at Dan from the passnger window and waved goodbye. At frist Dan looked confused,but then Io tried to ram Dan off the road! Dan swivered a bit, but got back on the road. But he quickly gained back control.

"I'll get you for this you emo freak!" shouted Dan "REVENGE!"

Deimos was right behind his sister,Phobos. Both were going neck and neck,trying to get past one another. Phobos was going at top speed,as well as her brother.

"Deimos,even though you are my brother, I am going to kick butt in this race!" said Phobos

"Same to you,dear sister!" said Deimos

Both push down on the gas pedal and began to go faster! They past Lance,Pika,Cody,**Johnny**, and Eli, with each one looking surprised. They never excepted them to go that fast!

"This is totally wicked!" said Phobos

"I guess." said Deimos

Jackie and Chris' helicopter was hovering over head watching the race. Jackie was paying more attention to race with her remote in her right hand. She was itching to push one of the many buttons on her remote. Chris was operating the controls. He felt bad about what he said to Jackie. He wanted to apoligze to her, but before he got a chance she started talking about the race.

"What's up viewers!" said Jackie "It's time to see who's in the frist and who's left in the dust!"

She looked down to see who was in frist.

"It looks like Miss Nina Fey is, again, in frist! Yay her! Checker is in second, and Kat in third! Erika is in fourth,Kimmie in fifth, and Jaxon is in sixth! Io is a close seventh and Dan is in eighth! The double racing duo,Demios and Phobos,are speeding like crazy! Both are tied for ninth! Will the other racers catch up or will they eat dust for lunch! Find out more after this commercial break!"

* * *

As the racers were on the solid rocky road,it soon turned to a sleek,icey road! And since of them were going super fast they would have some trouble slowing down! Demios and Phobos were already skidding a bit,as well as Eli and Eyrton!

"AAHH!" screamed Eli "I'm too young to die!"

He was trying his best to keep from crashing into the other racers. Eli finally got control of his car after he ran over a squirrel. Which he didn't see until after he ran over it.

"Holy sh*t!" Eli exclaimed "Did I just hit a squirrel? Great,now Lilith has squirrel guts on her tires! That's just f*cking GREAT!"

Pika caught up with Eli. She looked out her window and saw that he was unhappy. She wondered what was wrong and a slight worried expression came across her face.

"I wish I could ask him what was wrong,but I gotta keep my eyes on the road!" said Pika "I'll ask him when I get to the Checkpoint."

Eli noticed Pika out of the passnger side window. She looked a bit worried. Eli wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong with Pika?" Eli asked himself "I would ask her now,but I have to keep from crashing. I'll ask her when I get to the Checkpoint."

Both began to drive off feeling worried for each other.

Ashley was driving a drunk grandma! She had ran over two squirrels,three birds,and a cat! Ashley had came up with the greatest scheme ever! The scheme to make Jaxon's bet more...interesting.

"This will be so awesome!" said Ashley "Mwahaha!"

Ashley pulled out a cellphone and began to send a text message. But to who?

Up in the sky,Jackie's cell phone had gone off. It played "Xi Shua Shua" by The Flowers. _(It's a real song and it's awesome!)_

"A Chinese pop song?" asked Chris "I thought you were only into Japanese pop songs?"

"I'm still mad at you!" shouted Jackie,taking out a purple punk Hello Puppy "And I'm of Chinese,French,Japanese,Swedish,American,British,and Russian descendant. My family goes back a loooooooong time."

"I can see that." said Chris "Your just a mixture of everything,aren't cha?"

"Shut up!" shouted Jackie "I got a text message,but I don't know from who. 'Make it snow!' What?"

"Maybe it's time to activte some bombs!" said Chris smiling

"WHOO HOO!" cheered Jackie,pulling out her remote "Time to make it snow!"

She pressed a big red button and cannons popped out from the ground on the sidelines! They were big cannons and began to fire! And since the racers were on ice it was going to be difficult to avoid getting killed!

"Holy F*ck!" screamed Cody "Chris is always trying to f*cking kill us!"

"Hey!" said Chris "It's Miss Pyhcopath over here trying...to..aw crap." He turned to look at Jackie,who was furious! She was breathing heavy with rage and was ready to kill Chris!

"Christian,can I see you headphones?" asked Jackie though gritted teeth

"S-sure,Jacks." said Chris nervously. He took off his headphones and handed them to Jackie. She calmly took them. Chris was nervous about what she was going to do next.

"Jack-!" Before he could get another word out Jackie pushed him out the helicopter! From 30,000ft!

Chris was screaming like a girl as he plumited to the icy,cold snow! He stood up wasit deep in the snow. He watched as the racers sped by.

"HEY!" screamed Chris "HEY,JACKIE! COME DOWN HERE AND GET ME! HEY! AT LEAST GIVE ME A COAT!"

A coat was thown out of the helicopter and landed on Chris' face.

"It seems Christian_-sama _has a little fall. Will I save him or will he freeze to death? Who will make it to the Checkpoint frist? And will I ever get a chance to go shopping and see my realitves? Find out after this break on Total. Drama. RACES!"

And with that Jackie flew away with Chris shivering in the snow.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

**_1."Good Morning everyone! Did you sleep well? Cause I did!"-French_**

**_2."Good Morning!"-Russian_**


	14. Day 3 part 2:Russian Sing A Longs

**Here's part 2 of _Russian Troubles_! The snowstorms are starting to kick in and Jackie is making them...sing! (That caught the racers off gaurd!) Also Jackie is still trying to kill Chris and the racers! Plus Chris hitches a ride with a certain racer,but who? Read to find out! **

**P.S. There's a new poll on my profile! Check it out! And I hope you guys don't mind the "Timewarp". Sometimes you gotta speed things along.**

**Disclaimer:Read Part 1**

**

* * *

**Chris watched as the racers sped past him. He was shivering wasit deep in snow and was trying to think of a way to get back at Jackie and a way to get to the Checkpoint. That's when he saw Cody's car coming up. He quickly ran in front of the speeding car.

"Yo,dude!" shouted Chris "STOP!"

Cody pulled to a quick,but skidding hault. He was just 1/2 inch from running Chris over.

"Have you lost your ***censored*** mind!" shouted Cody "And what are you doing down here? Aren't you suppose to be up in the sky or something?"

"Yeah, Jackie kicked me out the helicopter." said Chris walking towards the passnger side of Cody's car. He tried to open the door,but it was locked.

"Hey,let me in!" protested Chris "I'm freezing my perfect ass out here!"

"No!" said Cody "I don't want you tracking snow in my car!"

"Come on dude!" said Chris "Let me in!"

Cody was getting ready to leave Chris sitting in the ice cold snow,but noticed Chris was about to smash his window open with a big rock!

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!" shouted Cody "Let's not do anything your gonna regret,McLean! Fine you can get in,but clean your boots frist."

"Thank you!" said Chris,glad he was saved from a snowy death. He heard the door click and he quickly hopped in. Cody glared at Chris when he didn't clean his boots and tracked snow in his car. He was about to kick the 30 something year old man out his car,but noticed that Eli,Pika,and John had past them.

"***censored***!" exclaimed Cody "Ugh,buckle up and hold on tight!"

And without warning Cody hit the gas and began to drive at top speed. Chris flew backwards and struggled to get his seatbelt on.

"Warn a guy when your about to drive like a _insane_ person!" exclaimed Chris

Cody was trying his best to ignore the host's complanits and concentrated on the race. Cody wanted nothing more but to get to the checkpoint,so he could kick Chris out of his car. It was bad enough he was in 16th place now,but now he had a complaining,dangerprone,vain,and stuckup host in his car! He grumbled to himself as Chris began to messed with the car radio.

* * *

Dan was trying his best to ram Io off the road and make him crash! He tried every move in the book to get the goth to crash into a rock or ice. He drove up close enough to Io. He had an evil smile on his face as he looked out his passnger side window.

"I'm gonna kill you emo freak!" shouted Dan "This is for my _Pokemon_ cards!"

Dan rammed into Io with a hard _CLACK!_ . Io swirved and crashed into a large,almost bolder like rock. Io smashed the front of his car,and his airbag went off. Io bit a hole into the bag making it pop. The goth writer's pale face was red with rage,and he was breathing heavily.

"That little nerd is going the ***censored*** down!" screamed Io "YOU HEAR ME,DAN! YOUR A DEAD MAN!"

As Dan drove off in the distance he heared Io's threat and simply laughed. He got his revenge,and was very satisfied with his handy work. Dan was smiling like a maniac as he saw Io kick and swear at his car in his rearview mirror.

"Revenge is sweet." said Dan statisfied "Very,very sweet!"

And with that he drove off.

Back with Nina and her crew,Jaxon,who was now in fifth place,was trying his best to win this race! Again he wasn't desprate,he just wanted a date! Very,very,very badly.

"Ugh! Why won't these girls just go down!" said Jaxon to himself "I will get my date! Even if it kills me!"

And,true to his word,he was going to get his date. Even if it did kill him. Jaxon rear ended Erika with all his might,breaking her backlights.

"What the!" said Erika as she jerked forward from being rear ended. She quickly looked back and saw Jaxon,trying to make her wreak.

"He's not getting off that easy." said Erika "Sorry girls,but a girl's gotta,what a girl's gotta do!"

Erika hit her gas pedal as hard as she could and began to pick up speed. She went past Kat,who was shivering a bit from the cold,as well as Checkers. Since they rode bikes they didn't really have much heat to keep them warm.

Erika felt a bit sorry for them,but got over it. She had a race to win,and wasn't gonna let that bother her at the moment. She'd deal with it after she got to the CheckPoint.

In the skies,Jackie was observing the race. She felt a bit lonely in the helicopter without Chris to torture. She missed him a bit,but she wasn't gonna let that stop her from doing her job.

"Whaz up,viewers!" said Jackie "Jackie here with some new TDR updates! Nina Fey and her crew are still ahead of everyone! And it looks like our cool rocker,Jaxon is trying to make his way to frist! Go Dude! Also Dan has managed to knock Io compeletly off the road! Oh no! That means Io is out of the race! Poor Io! Dan,on the other hand,is doing well...for now! The other racers better hurry or they'll get caught in the wicked snowstorms up ahead! Which reminds me,I better get out of here! Will the racers,and Chris,make it to the CheckPoint in time or will they perish in the snow! Find out after this commercial break!"

And with that Jackie blew a kiss to the camera and flew away.

* * *

**[ Six hours later:9:30pm]**

After an entire day of racing the racers where now tired,cold,and hungry. The sun was getting ready to set and it was begining to get dark. Three racers were out of the race,Kat,who slipped on some sleet and crashed into a pile of frozen soild snow,Io, who crashed because of Dan,and Dawn,who crashed into a giant piece of ice because of Kimmie. All three had been towed to the CheckPoint by Chef Hatchet,who was less than happy to do it.

But unknow to the remaining racers,there was a harsh snowstorm was up ahead! The racers had no idea that they were going to be in a lot of trouble, and buried under snow. Jackie,who was at the frist CheckPoint with the three losers,was hoping nothing,too horrible would happen to the racers.

* * *

**[At Reststop/CheckPoint]**

Jackie was sitting in front of the moniters watching the race. It was snowing a bit outside of the RestArea,but Jackie didn't notice. She took swig of cherry red soda pop,and then licked a blue sucker. Jackie was begining to get bored with the race. She couldn't go back out in her helicopter, because there was suppose to be a horrible snow storm up ahead,and plus her parents would flip the freak out. So she just sat in moniter room,watching the race.

"Uuuuugh!" groaned Jackie "I'm so bored! I wish something was happening."

Jackie licked her blue sucker and continued to watch the race. Noises were coming from the rest area kitchen. Screams,grunts,bangs,and other loud noises were coming from the small kitchen.

"AAAHH!" someone screamed from the kitchen. It sounded like Io. " AAAAAHHHH,it bit my ***censoreddddddddd* **leg! Kat , hurry and grab Dawn's legs! It's gonna swallow her whole!"

"***censoredddddddd***!" screamed what sounded like Kat, "Don't just stand there,you so called Chef! Help pull her out! HEY! Don't touch me there,you perverted monster!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed what sounded like Dawn, "IT'S EATING MY HEAD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Jackie ignored the ex-racers cries for help,and began to tune them out. That's when Jackie noticed something on one of the screens. She looked at it and a wide grin came across her face. The screen was set to the Russian weather channel,and it said that a harsh snowstorm was heading in the direction of the race.

"I have to warn them!" said Jackie dramaticlly "And fast! Cause if one of them dies out there I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home! Steele! Where's my wakie talkie?"

A blonde haired intern appeared and handed Jackie a cotton candy coloured walkie talkie. She thanked the intern and began to mess the dial on the device. It sqwaked and squeaked,until she got a good signal. She clicked the button on the side and said,"**Come in. Come in. This is Jackie Keiko with some important info to the racers! A harsh snowstorm is heading your way! I repeat a snowstorm is heading your way! It seems Klimpaloon is really pissed about something! And the only way to calm him down is to sing! Whoever is in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th,5th and 6th place must sing! I repeat whoever is in the places I said before you MUST sing! If you don't,you'll be elimated from the race! Oh you guys have to make it up! Jackie out"**

She let go the button and laughed out loud. She was going to enjoy listening to the racers sing.

* * *

**[Back with the Racers]**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" screamed Erika,who was now in frist place "We have to sing about a creature that doesn't even exist! That's a load of BS!"

"_Je ne chante pas non plus mais, je le ferai!_**[1]"** said Nina,who was now in second place "_Je ne veux pas éliminé_!**[2]**"

"It's kinda fine with me." said Jaxon,who was in fourth place

"AWESOME!" cheered Pika,who was third place "We get to sing!"

"Greeeeat." said John sarcasticly, who was tied for third "Frist we avoid death and now we have to sing."

"Singing? On a racing show?" Eli,who was now in fifth place "How does that work?"

"I don't want to sing!" whined Checkers,was in sixth place "I want to race!"

The racer's heard feedback coming from thier radios.

"**SING OR YOU ARE OUT OF THE RACE!" **Jackie screamed through the radio** "AND I MEAN OUT! DONE! ELIMATEEEED! Jackie C. Keiko is out! PEACE!"**

The racers grunted and groaned. A ding was heard the racers grunted and groaned even louder! Music was heard,and the racers began to sing. Pika,Erika,Checkers,and Nina started the song off. And thanks to the speical effects crew,the scene transformed from the race to a snowy landscape with mountians. The girls where dressed in form-fitting parkas and snowboots. The boys were playing instruments and wearing the same outfit as the girls,except a bit bigger. Eli was playing the lead gitaur,Jaxon the drums, and John the bass gituar.

_"Oh," sang the girls ",oh, oh!"_

_"He stands in winter, he's striped and frozen  
_

_He is completely out of style  
_

_He got no hands, he got no feet"_

_The boys began to sang the next verse;_

_"All mouth and teeth, but he don't smile" sang Jaxon  
_

_"He's the magical old-timey bathing suit" sang Eli  
_

_"That lives in the Russian Mountains!" sang John_

_The sence switched to the tip of a huge Russian mountian where the group was looking for Klimpaloon.  
_

_"They call him Klimpaloon!" The boys sang together_

_"Klimpalooooon!" sang the girls in perfect harmony_

_The girls continued to sing on to the next verse;_

_"All the sherpas think that he's just a fool" sang Erika and Pika  
_

_"Are you on a quest for a swimming pool?" sang Checker and Nina  
_

_"Tell me, Klimpaloon" They sang together_

_"Klimpalooooon" The boys sang in perfect harmony as well._

_"Lives in the mountains" The boys continued to sing_

_"Oh!" sang the girls_

_"The frozen mountains" sang the girls_

_The girls and boys were now standing wasit deep in snow, shivering with iceciels hanging off thier noses._

_"Oh!" sang the boys_

_"Unlived, unfriendly, and unmapped" sang Pika_

_"He's so short-sleevey" sang Eli_

_"Oh!" sang Erika,John,Jaxon,and Nina_

_"More knit than weavy" sang Checkers _

_"Oh!" sang John_

_"His lips are really, really chapped!" _

_"He's made out of wool, he's itchy to wear!" said Eli,scratching himself _

_"He's got broad stripes and savoir-faire" sang John_

_"He's out of place almost everywhere" sang Nina_

_"Since 1883!" The group sang together in perfect harmony_

_"He's the magical old-timey bathing suit!" sang Checkers_

_"That lives in the Russian Mountians!" Sang Jaxon_

_"They call him Klimpaloon!" sang Eli_

_"Klimpalooooon!" sang the remaining racers_

As the song came to an end,the snowstorm seemed to calm down some,much to the racers surprise.

* * *

"Wow." said Erika "That actually worked."

"_Oui._" said Nina agreeingly

"WEll since the storm has died down, I can finally take the lead! Mwahahaha!" laughed Jaxon evily

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Pika "I'm taking the lead!"

All of the racers began to pick up speed wanting to be frist. They were drawing closer and closer to the frist CheckPoint.

* * *

**[CheckPoint:The Garage/Finish Line]**

Jackie stood at the entryway of the finish line with Chef Hacthet, Lizzie, Kat, Dawn , and Io,who wear covered head to toe in what looked to be meat,corn,and what smelled like wine.

Jackie sniffed the air, and quickly grabbed her nose.

"EEEWWW!" exclaimed Jackie "What is the horrible smell!"

Jackie sniffed Io and then accidentily threw up on his shoes.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Io

"Sorry,but you guys reak! YUCK! Go stand on the other side of Chef! PLEASE!"

The three grunted and walked on the left side of Chef,who was wearing a gas mask. The racers grunted in annoyance and Chef's gas mask.

Jackie looked out into the horizon to see if the racers were coming, because she was becoming very impatient. She bit her bottom lip,which tasted just like vanilla. She rocked on her heels with the flag flung over her shoulder.

"Where arrre they!" whined Jackie "I mean seriously! THey should have been here already!"

"Stop complaining,J-pop!" said Chef "Man,you complain and whine more than pretty boy."

"I do not!" Jackie protested

"Yes,you do." said Io "You complain alot!"

"I DO NOOOT!" spat Jackie

"DO TOO!" Io spat back

_'Does Jackie ever NOT bicker?' thought Lizzie 'I mean really she's always bickering. If not with Chris,then with an intern.'_

Elizabeth knew that Jackie would be busy for awhile,she decieded to look out for the racers. She walked twaords the entryway and looked out into the horizon. She stood there for a good six mintues until she saw racers coming. She smiled really big and tried to get Jackie's attention.

"Jackie! Jackie the racers are coming! Jackie..Jackie?"

"Emo nerd!" snapped Jackie

"Spoiled brat!" Io snapped back

"Gothic loser!"

"Uh, Jackie?" said Elizabeth

"Japanese Slut!"

"That take back you, you, you freaky gothy emo brat!"

"JACKIE!" screamed Elizabeth at the top of her lungs

"WHAT!" Jackie screamed back, turning her attention to Elizabeth,slightly frightening her.

"The racers are coming! And thier coming in fast!"

"Finally!" cheered Jackie. She turned her attention back to Io shooting daggers at him,and sticking her tonuge at him.

"Slut." said Io under his breath

Jackie stood next to Elizabeth and waited to see who was coming in frist. She raised her flag high in the air.

"And the winner is..." said Jackie with slight excitment in her voice.

A black 2010 Camaro drove at top speed crossing the finish line. It came to a skidding stop. Erika stepped out of her car with a satified smile on her face.

"...Erika!"

"Yes!" cheered Erika "I beat Jaxon! I'm home free! Woo-hoo!" She joined the others and waited for the remaining racers.

Nina-2nd

Checkers-3rd

Eli-4th

John-5th

Jaxon-6th

Pika-7th

Kimmie-8th

Johnny-9th

Eyrton-10th

Dan-11th

Deimos-12th

Phobos-12th

Ashley-14th

Lance-15th

Cody (and Chris)-16th

* * *

"Alrighty! Everyone is here!" said Jackie "You can all get something to eat,get warm, and fix your cars! The next race starts in less than half a hour!"

Everyone began to scatter all over the place,some were heading twaords the dining hall,some the sitting room,which had a fire place,and a few stayed in the garage to fix thier cars.

Dan started to walk to the dining hall. He was starving. But as he was walking there he felt someone tap his shouder. He turned and around and saw the one person he didn't want to see. Io.

"Hello,Dan." said Io,with much anger in his voice. Rage flashed through his eyes. He stared Dan down,making Dan feel slightly small.

"Y-you don't scare me." whimpered Dan

"Oh I'll scare you alright!" said Io "I'll scare ya real good!"

He grabbed Dan by his shirt collar and proceeded to the bathroom.

"It's time you met a friend of mine. And his name is !"

"NO!" begged Dan "Anything but ! Please! H-help! Help me! I'm too young to get a swirly!"

No one answered to Dan's plea for help. Some just simply watched as Dan was dragged into the men's room,screaming.

Jackie pointed and laughed. Shje loved to watch other people's pain. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped laughing and froze. She knew who was behind her. She slowly turned around to find Chris,who was clearly pissed off,staring her down.

"Uh...hi!" said Jackie nervously "So..um the whole kicking you out the helicopter thing? Yeah,I'm so sorry about that and-"

"You are dead to me." said Chris cutting Jackie off.

A hurt and devastated look came across Jackie's face.

"But,but,but,but I thought that we-"

"DEAD!" shouted Chris.

And with that he walked away,leaving Jackie in total shock. She quickly followed him trying to make peace with him.

Will Jackie and Chris kiss and makeup? Will Dan's meeting with be as gross as it sounds? And will Jaxon ever get his date? Find out after this commercial break!

* * *

**Well there's part two of "Russian Troubles". Seems Jackie and Chris are having a bad day today. And also this chapter sucks,Ijust currently got over my writer's block. And the singing thing. I just wanted to test it out to see if it worked or not. Anyway now I gotta working on part 3! Yay!**

**Translations:**

**1."I do not sing either but I will!"-French**

**2."I do not want to be removed!"-French**


	15. Day 3 part 3:Russian Roulette

**Here's part 3 of _Russian Troubles! _and _Russian Sing-a-Longs! _In this chapter we get to see what the racers are up too before the next race! Jackie and Chris still hate each other,but that won't last long. (I hope). Also if someone is willing to draw some scenes from the story that's be awesome! **

**You can contact me via deviantart! Link to my deviantart is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer:Read Part 1**

* * *

"Come on Chris!" cried Jackie "I said I was sorry!"

"Get away from me!" shouted Chris

"Chriiiiiiis!"

"GO AWAY!"

Jackie frowned as Chris walked into his room and slammed the door. She sighed and looked down at her feet. She felt horrible about what she did to her co-host. She sighed,then balled up her fists and shouted at the top of her lungs,"FINE! Don't accept my apology! Be a ***censored* **loser for the rest of your ***censored*** life! SEE IF I CARE!"

Jackie kicked the door with all her strength and make a small hole in the door. She growled, pulled her foot out the door,turned on her heels and angrily stomped away.

Erika and Cody watched as Jackie stomped away trying not to get the angry Japanese girl's attention. They turned their attention back to Cody's car. Cody growled as he scraped the frozen dirt out of his car.

"Man, Chris is a DEAD MAN when I'm done with this!" grumbled Cody

"It's ok, Cody." said Erika smiling "I'm sure it will come out with some soap and water...and maybe a blowtorch."

Cody sighed and looked at Erika. Seeing her smile, made him smile, too. When Erika was near him, he felt somewhat relaxed. He turned his attention back to his car. He began to scrap some of the dried dirt off the car floor.

Erika wanted to help Cody with his car. But what could she do? She thought for a second and then got an idea. She quickly ran off to the kitchen. Cody hadn't noticed that Erika had left until he heard her screams coming from inside the kitchen. He got up quickly and ran towards the door.

"Erika!" said Cody "Erika, are you ok!"

Cody was about to run inside when Erika burst through the door with a bucket full of soapy water. She stumbled a bit spilling water on Cody. Cody quickly grabbed her before she could fall and spill the water everywhere.

"Got'cha!" said Cody, his hair dripping wet and full of suds "Don't want you to hurt that pretty face of yours."

Erika blushed as Cody called her pretty. She stood up and looked down at the half full bucket of water.

"Oh,um..this is for you." she said as she handed Cody the water

"Thanks Erika." said Cody blushing himself "Wanna help me wash my car?"

"Sure!" Erika blurted out "I mean, sure, I would love to help you."

Cody laughed at Erika's blurt out. He also saw her blush a little bit more.

"Awww!" cooed John teasingly "That's soooo cute! Bleh!"

"Shut it" snapped Cody "Before I make you shut it!"

"Whatever!" said John "It won't matter anyway! You were in last place so your going home tonight!"

A look of worry came across Erika's face. Cody did come in last place. And anyone who was in last place was more or likely going to get sent home on The Highway to Loserville. But Dawn, Io, and Kat were also in last place. So Cody might have a chance.

"Dawn, Io, and Kat were also in last place." said Cody, breaking Erika's trance. "So I still have of good chance of staying here, pretty boy."

Erika looked at Cody and smiled. She was glad Cody had confidence in himself. Erika was about to say something when someone dashed past her soaking wet and screaming. Erika, Cody, and John each took a double take to see who was running.

It was Dan! He was running as fast as he could to get away from Io.

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Io chasing Dan "I'm not through with you yet!"

"AAH!" screamed Dan "Your a **MONSTER**!"

Io ran faster towards Dan,who ran faster himself. Io was soon catching up to him,and tackled the nerdling. "Your ass is going back in the toilet!"

Cody, Erika, and John watched as Io and Dan fought each other. Cody quickly turned his attention back to Erika.

"So Erika,how about that date?" asked Cody. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck,waiting for Erika's response

Erika smiled and said,"Sure."

And with that Cody and Erika walked off to the dining room,hand and hand. John, on the other hand ,was recording the fight between the two with his cell phone.

* * *

**Dining Room**

Nina,Kimmie, and Checker's all sat at a round table thinking about the race from earlier. Kat sat two tables away from them.

"Sorry you have to sit over there,Kat!" shouted Kimmie "But you reek of fish guts!"

"It's ok." Kat shouted back "I understand."

Kat crossed her arms and groaned. As much as she hated to admit it she did reek of fish guts.

"Ok girls, Erika's out of the bet since she came in first this race." said Checkers "That just leaves us."

"I know,right." said Kimmie "If Jaxon wins the next race and beats one of us, we're gonna be on the worst date of our lives!"

"Maybe." said Checkers "Jaxon is somewhat big headed."

"No his head is just big." said Kimmie

The girls laughed.

"But seriously, we need to find away to sabotage Jaxon!"

"Maybe I can help with that." said a mysterious voice

The girls jumped when they heard the voice. They looked in all directions to find the voice. Then they noticed that a figure hiding in the shadows. The figure moved into the light.

It was Ashley.

"Ashley!" shouted Checkers "You scared us!"

"Uh, sorry." said Ashley "Anyway I came to discuss this Jaxon bet. I overheard you guys talking about it back at the first checkpoint."

"You eavesdropped on us?" asked Kat "Man, your one ***censored***up chick."

"I'm not "***censored*** up" so to speak. I'm more on the lines of Bi-polar."

"Whatever, crazy girl."

"A cruveball, yes?" said Nina using Engrish**[*1*]**

"I think you mean "screwball", Nina." said Checkers correcting her

"Yes! Screwball! That is what I mean!"

The others snickered at Nina's mistake, but quickly got back to business.

"So Ashley,what are doing here?" asked Kimmie

"I'm here on business." said Ashley "I had overheard a bet you guys made back at the first Check-Point."

"You eavesdropped on us!" shouted Kat

"You said that already, Kat." said Ashley, still in her businesswoman mode "Anyway, you know when Jackie and Chris made those bombs explode during the first race? Well I sent her a text saying to do so."

The girls looked shocked at Ashley. She looked so harmless! And how did she get a hold to Jackie's cell phone number!

"What in** *censored* **hell made you do that!" shouted Kimmie "Have you lost every bit of your mind!"

"No,no I haven't." said Ashley "I was just trying to make the race more interesting, is all."

"By interesting you mean trying to get us KILLED!" shouted Checkers

"I wasn't trying to kill you, _Per se_."

"In other words, you were bored and was looking for something to do, am I right?" said Kat nonchalantly

"That about sums it up!" said Ashley "Anyway, I know a way for you guys to win this bet."

The girls eyes went wide. Each and every one of them wanted to win the race, and bet. They looked at each as if to ask,"Should we trust her?"

Ashley stood there waiting for them to answer. She was still in her businesswoman mode. A small, mischievous, crept across her face. Ashley knew the girls wouldn't turn her down. Neither of them wanted to date Jaxon,also she was the only one who knew Jackie's number.

After a few 3 minutes of discussing, the girls turned their attention back to Ashley. Checkers spoke first,"Well, after much discussion we have decided...to let you help us."

"Excellent." said Ashley, sounding somewhat like Mr. Burns. "Now let's talk business,ladies!"

The girls huddled close together and began to discuss the plan.

From across the room Eli, Pika, and Jaxon trying to eat their so called food. Eli was busy fighting his food with a fork, with the food fighting back with a spoon.

"Take that!" shouted Eli trying to stab his food "Damn I missed!"

The food seemed to put up a fight. Pika was cheering on Eli, telling him to win. Her food just jiggled every six minutes.

"Come on Eli!" she cheered "You can do it! Beat it up! Take'em down!"

Jaxon, on the other hand, was trying to eavesdrop on the girls from across the room. He tried to get a close as possible, without them noticing. Before he could get any closer, Kat stood in front of him, growling. He smiled nervously and then quickly went back to his seat.

"Crap." he mumbled "So close. What are they talking about?"

"Eli, watch out it has the pepper!" shouted Pika "AAH!"

Jaxon turned around to see what the weird girl was yelling about. What he saw was Eli's food throwing a pepper shaker at Eli's head.

"SON OF A ***CENSORED***!" screamed Eli grabbing his head in pain. "Alright I'm takin' your ass down, you piece of ***censored***!"

The food did the "Bring it on!" hand movement and then a Kung Fu pose. Pika gasped in horror, while Jaxon just rolled his eyes.

"Eli no!" said Pika, clearly worried "It'll kill you! It's already put a knot on your forehead!"

"Pika, it's food. He can just eat it." said Jaxon, nonchalantly. All three of them started to laugh. No one could eat that slop.

"Heh, your ass is gonna get kicked." said Jaxon still laughing "I'd quit while you're ahead."

"I'm gonna kick this thing all the way to the garbage heap!" said Eli "You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N!"

The food jumped on Eli knocking him over. Pikacovered her eyes with her hands, while Jaxon watched laughing. Johnny, Lance, Eytron, John and others quickly gathered to see the fight. Some were cheering on the food,but others were cheering Eli on. Most of them were making bets on who would win and who would lose.

"Come on Eli!" cheered Eytron "Beat that piece of whatever it is!"

"Go Sloppy! Go Sloppy!" said Johnny "Left hook! Right hook!"

* * *

**[Half an Hour Later:The Garage/Starting Line]**

The racers were in the garage getting ready for the race, which was about to start in less than 5 minutes. Everyone seemed to hyped for this last part of the race. People were putting the finishing touches on their cars.

"I lost 10 dollars because of you." said John walking by Eli, who was wiping the rest of the squirrel guts off his car's front tires.

Eli just blinked and then continued to to clean his wheels.

"Hey Eli, nice fight!" said Dan "I got 10 dollars because of you!"

"Uh,your welcome?" said Eli, still not taking his eyes off his car

Eli stood back some to admire his work. He had managed to get the squirrel guts out of his car. He smiled.

"Nice Job!" said Pika hopping next to him.

"Thanks!" said Eli

"Your welcome! Hey I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well you-"

Before Pika could get another word out Chris was shouting into a megaphone.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GET YOU BUTTS IN YOUR CARS! THE RACE IS STARTING!" shouted Chris

"I'll talk to you after the race!" said Pika hopping over to her car

"Um, ok then." said Eli getting in his car, wondering what Pika wanted to talk about?

Jackie, along with Chris, stood in front of the racers. Both seemed to shoot daggers at each other.

"Alright everyone!" said Jackie "This is the last part of the race! Who ever wins this part gets to stay in the Winner's Quarters at last CheckPoint in Moscow!"

Everyone cheered. One of them was going to be the winner of this race. Who would it be?

"Make sure you guys have your passports!" said Jackie, implying a slight Japanese-English accent "Or your gonna get busted by the cops!"

"Meaning if your caught without your passport,your going to be taken to Russian jail. Which I hear is pretty awful."

Everyone gulped, and quickly checked their pockets, purses, and others compartments for their passports. Everyone seemed to have their passport except one.

"Hey,where's my passport!" exclaimed Io "I can't find my passport!"

Io quickly got out of his car,and quickly ran to the bathroom to look for his lost passport.

"Where is it! Where is it!" said Io looking around for his passport "Oh GOOD GOD! This floor is absolutely disgusting! When's the last time these morons mopped this floor!"

Back with the racers, who were impatiently waiting for Io to come back, had gotten out of their cars and start to socialize with one another. Chris looked very annoyed because of this.

"Uh,what do you think you are doing?" shouted Chris "We have a race to do!"

"But we have to wait for Io." said Lance

"No we don't!" said Dan,angrily "We don't have to wait for tha-"

"That what?" asked Io standing behind Dan

"Aw, ***censored***" said Dan

"Look we don't have enough air time for you to beat him up!" said Jackie, impatiently "Just get in your cars, finish this damn race, then you can beat the crap out of him, ok!"

"Fine with me." said Io. "I'll deal with you later, Geek Boy."

"Hey!" said Dan

"Whatever, just get into your cars, NOW!" shouted Jackie

The racers quickly got back into their cars and revved up.

"On your marks..."

_Vroooooom! Vroooom!_ went the cars.

"Get Set...GO!"

Jackie waved the flag and the racers where off! They again left a trail of dust. Jackie, and Chris were,again, coughing and wheezing.

"So much dust!" coughed Jackie "Elizabeth, sweep this garage, please!"

* * *

**[With the Racers: Time- 1:15am]**

It was pitch black outside. The racers had their headlights to see what or who was in front of them. It was snowing, but not as bad as it was earlier. Just a small flurry.

"I can't see a thing!" said Dawn, who was in 4th place "It's like really dark out here!"

"What time is it out here?" asked Phobos, who was in 3rd place. She looked at her clock radio. It said 1:15am. "Wow, it's really late!"

"They did this just so they could make us tired!" said Cody,who was in 6th place. He let out a loud yawn, and then scratched his head. "So sleepy."

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkol!_" a laughed echoed

"What was that?" asked Johnny, who was 5th place

"I have no idea!" said Lance,who was in 7th place "But it didn't sound good!"

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkol_."

"Where is that coming from?" shouted Kat, who was in 8th place

"I don't hear anything." said Pika, who was, surprisingly, in 1st place

"Me either." said Erika,who was in 2nd place "Maybe it was just the wind."

"Maybe." said Dan

The racers continued down the dirt road, with no surprises yet from Jackie or Chris. It was somewhat quiet and peaceful. Too quiet. And too peaceful.

"_Quelque chose est très mal._" said Nina "_Rien n'a essayé de nous tuer ou nous faire sauter! Jackie et Chris sont à quelque chose._**[2]**"

Nina was never more right! Jackie and Chris were definitely up to something. Something totally evil!

* * *

**[In the skies with Jackie and Chris]**

"YO,YOOO!" said Jackie, imitating the _Hammer Bros. _"Jackie and _Chris_ here to give you the racing stats of the today's race!"

Chris smiled to the camera and said,"That's right viewers! Let's see who's in 1st place and who's in dead last!"

Jackie and Chris looked down at the race and they began to name the racer's places.

"In 1st, our weird chick Pika!" said Jackie

"In 2nd place is the artistic Erika!" said Chris

"In 3rd is the talkative speed demon Phobos!"

"In 4th place is the social butterfly Dawn!"

"5th place belongs to rocker dude, Johnny!"

"While 7th place goes to Lance"

"And 8th place goes our short tempered biker, Kat!"

"Who will win this race? Who will be in dead last? And what was the creepy noise?" said Jackie

"Find out after this commercial break!" said Chris

* * *

The racers continued down the road, with Chris and Jackie hovering over them. Jackie ran her fingers along the buttons on the remote. She was tempted to press a button to see what would happen.

"I hate waiting." she grumbled "The racers have had a peaceful drive this whole half of the race. Let's blow them up."

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment." said Chris "There's a mountain up ahead that has a bunch of snow, and I wanted to wait til they got near it to cause-"

"An avalanche?" A wicked grin creeped across Jackie's face. "Even if I don't like you, I have to love your sense of humor."

Chris smiled. It went away as fast it appeared.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Whatever. Back to the race!"

Back down to Earth with the racers, Jaxon was going over the speed limit. He was doing 90mphs!

"I will win this race!" he yelled.

He had passed Lance, Eyrton, and Dawn. He bumped into Deimos, causing him to swirve and crash into a ditch, which , of course, put him out of today's race, and up for elimination. His air bag went off, hitting him hard. It knocked the wind out of him, but that didn't last long.

"Another one bites the dust." said Chef as he hooked the young Greek's car to his tow truck.

Demios took a quick picture of the beautiful mountain lamdscape with his cellphone camera before climbing into the towtruck with Chef.

"I send picture to Blue Moon." said Deimos, his deep voice startling the cook.

"I never knew you had such a deep voice." said Chef driving away.

"Huh? Oh, yes. My voice very deep."

"I can tell."

As Chef drove in the oppisite direction of the racers, the racers were speeding ahead. Racers were trying to get past one another, and make it to the finish line. Phobos drove past the towtruck and saw her brother's car. The front wascompletely mangled.

"Demios!" she shouted.

She was going to stop and see if her brother was ok, when her cellphone had gone off. She reached in her pocket and saw that she had a message. It was from Demios. The message contained a picture of a mountian. Under said picture was the message,"I am fine. Wind was knocked out of me, but nothing serious. Finish race! See you at CheckPoint! - Demios."

Phobos smiled and put her phone away. She hit the gas and drove faster, passing Johnny.

"I'll win this race!" aaid Phobos "For Demios!"

* * *

**[In the Skies with Jackie and Chris, again.]**

"Hey, viewing world~! Jackie and Chris here with some TDR updates!" said Jackie with a fake smile, her white teeth glistening in the sunlight

"That's right, Jackie! Time to see who's a in first and who's in dead last!" said Chris, with a fake smile also. "In 1st place is...Dan? How did he get in first?"

"Beats me. In 2nd place is Io. Wow, he's really tore up the back of Dan's car."

"In 3rd place is Eli."

"4th place goes to Cody."

"And 5th belongs to Phobos! Her brother, Demios was knocked out of the race by a rather desprate Jaxon, who's in 6th place by the way."

"8th place goes to Kat."

"9th place, Ashley."

"And 10th place goes to Alex aka Checkers!"

"Hey, Chris we need get to the finish line! The race is almost over!" said Jackie, waving her remote around.

"Yeah, I guess your right." said Chris, a smile evil grin spreading across his face "But first."

Chris snatched the remote out of Jackie's hands, and hit a big blue button. Explosions could be heard in the distance, as well loud rumbling.

"Chris, you evil monster! I was gonna press the button." pouted Jackie

"Well too bad! I already pressed it." laugh Chris.

Jackie continued to pout as she and Chris flew to the CheckPoint. A huge wall of snow could be seen in the background, falling down a mountian. The camera dropped to the ground, as an intern ran screaming for thier life.

The camera fizzes out.

* * *

**Holy cow! Miss Snicket has a story updated! Yes, dear friends, after a long hiatus, school, and my personal life, I have finally updated!**

**Ok, I know I said this would be a 3 part story, I decied to make it a 4 part story. It was taking too long to write this part so I had change it around some. Oh well. Anyway, I made a forum for this story! It's called "Total Drama Races Forum." On the forum you can RP as your character, chat about the story, and ect. Please join if you can.^^**

**Now I need to update my other stories. Ok,bye now!^^**


End file.
